A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The gas turbine engine may also comprise an augmenter or afterburner. The combustor receives compressed air from the compressor and fuel from a fuel injector and includes a combustion chamber where the compressed air and the fuel are mixed and ignited. The combustion chamber may experience temperatures greater than 1,900° F. during the combustion process. Combustion gases flow out of the combustor and cause the turbine to rotate thereby performing work. Combustion reaction products include carbon dioxide (“CO2”) and nitrous oxide (“NOx”). The combustion efficiency and amount of these reaction products depend on the combustion temperature.
The combustor includes a liner structured to shield components external of the combustion chamber from the heat produced in the combustion chamber. The liner may be comprised of or coated with insulation materials. Traditional liners comprised metals and alloys. Ceramic matrix composite (“CMC”) liners can withstand higher temperatures than metals and alloys, which enable the gas engine turbines to achieve higher efficiencies. In addition to combustors, CMC structures may be used to line any surface of the gas turbine engine in contact with combustion gases, including exhaust liners, augmenter liners, and blade tracks.
The liners are supported by a support structure which is, typically, metallic. Due to the temperature difference between the liner and the support structure, and the forces generated by the products of combustion, the support structure may thermally expand at a different rate than the liner, creating additional structural stresses. These stresses increase in proportion to the temperature of combustion and the power generated therefrom. Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved liner support structure and an improved method of making the improved liner support structure.